Alex' vamps, Chapter 1
by EdwardsLoveForever
Summary: Crossover Charmed/Twilight. Alex is Phoebe's daughter. Setting in Twilight not really clear. Read&review!


I sat around, fidgeting. We were all at the club and I couldn't concentrate. I think I was also making noise.

''Stop that, you're driving me crazy!'', my sister Rachel said.

Yeah, I was making noise.

''Sorry Rach, I'll try to stop.''

''You'd better well stop'', I heard her mutter. But I didn't really care. I was anxious and uncomfortable. Why? I'll tell you why. I hadn't seen Ryan in two weeks, two whole weeks. Two bloody whole week he'd say. God I missed him. I couldn't stand being without him. Being without him was like being without air. It sucked.

''Stop it!'', Rachel practically yelled.

''Sorry sis..''.

''Ah just leave her alone Rach, she's having a tough time'', my other sister Kat said.

''Yeah thanks Tony, that's good enough for now!'', Kat yelled.

Tony was our sound guy, he was upstairs testing the sound. We had a group performing at the club tonight. Trouble is, I'm the manager, and I can't focus at all today. But this is how I get. The longer he is away, the more uptight I get. I get snippy, fidgety and downright annoying. Luckily Kat understands, she doesn't bug me with it. However, we had some guests. My mom and her sisters were here. That is a problem, because my mom and my aunts have been dead for at least 5 years now. The person standing in front of me now, was my past mom. At this point I could understand why you would need some explanation. You see, my sisters and I, we're witches. Yep, you heard right. But not just witches, no that would be too easy. No we're the daughters of a Charmed One. Phoebe to be exact. She was standing in front of me, eyeing me suspiciously.

''Are you okay? You look, well, bad.''

Thanks for that Mom. Of course I couldn't say that, she doesn't know she's my mother. ''Yeah, I guess I do look bad, huh.''

''Do you even sleep at all, or do you just skip that, like you skip breakfast?''

Aren't we observant today. So what if I'm not hungry, what's it to her anyway?

''Not really'', I respond.

It's hard to sleep when Ryan isn't there. It's just so empty.

''Jeez, get over it already, he's only been gone for a week and you're already falling to pieces!'', Rachel said.

''It's been two weeks, FYI, and I'm not falling to pieces!'', I exclaim.

Yeah, right. Who am I kidding? I'm a mess. But I can't stand it when Rachel gets on my case. She doesn't get it. She's actually quite bitter. Sometimes I pity her. She had a boyfriend, the love of her life. And then he died. He died in a car accident, and there wasn't anything she could do. There wasn't anything any of us could do. I found out to late, otherwise I could have saved him. Our white lighter wouldn't help him, because he was human. Now, he isn't our white lighter anymore. Doesn't change anything. Ben's still dead. Rach is still mourning. But she's taking it out on the rest of us. Kat has a boyfriend too, but she isn't very open about it. When he's here, he's here. When he's not, she's not going to pieces. That's why Rachel doesn't resent her as much as she resents me. But my relationship with Ryan is so much different than Kat and Tim's. I've seen it, not just on the outside, but on the inside. Let's just say I've been inside her head, and it's different. Let's keep it at that. But she understands, she knows why I'm falling to pieces, and she wants to support me in any way she can. And today that's by keeping Rachel off my case. I was internally thanking her.

''Rach just drop it, will you? She misses him, that's all.''

''Whatever'', Rachel mutters under her breath. Good thing about Rachel, she knows when to stop. Besides, you don't want to make Kat mad, you'd be in serious trouble if you did.

''Does he even exist? I'm starting to think this guy isn't even real.'', my aunt Piper said, ''This feels like a charade, like you're pulling something. You're starting to look more miserable by the minute.''

Great, now they thought I was acting, and that my fake boyfriend was a prop. Well he isn't fake, he's real. Just wait. If he ever comes back. Truth is, I was getting more worried by the minute (probably why I looked worse by the minute), he was out on a tracking expedition. And I didn't like it when he did that. He was tracking something dangerous. What if he didn't come back. Can't think about that, that'll really screw up my sanity and my ability to function. ''He is real, he's just out of town, right Alex?''

''Yeah'', I said, not really understanding what the conversation was about. Something about fake boyfriends, I think.

''Wow, she really seems brain-dead.'', aunt Prue said. Another awkward thing. Prue had been dead for 25 years now, not as long as my mom, who had been dead for 10 years now, as was my other aunt Piper, the three of them (Mom, aunt Piper and aunt Paige) died at the same time. They were trying to save us. I blamed myself for their death. I could have saved all of us, if I'd just known how to control my powers. Not just control, if I wasn't scared of them, maybe I could have saved them.

''Enough about my sanity okay! I know I'm difficult right now. I'll be alright in a couple of days.'', I said.

''What, is he coming back soon?'', Rachel said, with a very irritating tone.

''How the hell am I supposed to know if he…'' I trailed off. I could feel something. Something was coming. No, not something. He, he was coming.

''Hello, you okay Rainman?''

''Cut it out, Rach! You're being a jerk!'', I heard Kat say, but it didn't really register. It was like the room was full of people, and she was in the back of the room talking to a stranger. And then, everything was gone. It was like we were the only people on the entire planet.

''Hi'', was all he said. I flew to him (not literally, the ceiling is way too low for flying), right into his open, stony arms. He picked me up, and I clung my legs around his waist. He kissed me, not a normal kiss, he'd been gone way to long for that. This was a fierce kiss.

''Welcome home'', I said.

''It's good to be home'', he said to my lips, and he kissed me again. Everything fell into place. I was happy again, I was whole again. I also felt relieve. Everything's so much better when he's there with me. I can't stand being apart from him. And this certainly had been a challenge. For him as well as for me. I could see that he had rushed to see me. His eyes were pitch black, but they were on fire.

''You should've hunted first'', I told him.

''I couldn't wait, I had to see you. I'll go hunting later''. Instinctively my legs clutched him tighter to me. I didn't want him to leave. Though I knew he has to, eventually. Otherwise he might eat me, well drink actually. Oh right, I didn't tell you. Ryan is a vampire. Yeah I know this is coming across as weird, but there you have it. Ryan is a vamp, and I'm a witch. That's just the way it is.

''Ahum.'', someone fake coughed behind him. I looked round and saw Edward standing in the doorway.

''Oh, hi Edward.'' I immediately flushed scarlet. Edward is a mind reader. So everything that went through my head a second ago, he knew. This was always awkward for us. 'Cause I could read his mind as well as everyone else's for that matter. It's complicated. Well, maybe it isn't. I'll try to explain. So, I'm the daughter of a Charmed One right, blessed and all that. Everyone in the family has powers. The most powerful (or so they think) is the first born. That would be my cousin, Wyatt. He's Piper's son. Me, I'm the youngest. Not just between my sisters and me, no, I am the youngest in the whole family. No wonder they call me the ''baby''. I know Rachel thought that one up. Anyway, my power? I'm like a copycat. I copy every power. But it doesn't work that simple. Magical creatures have to touch me in order for me to copy their ability. So anyway, I read minds as well. Difference between me and Edward: I have an off switch. I can choose to hear people's thoughts. I usually turn it off, because it frequently leads to heavy discussions between me and Edward that nobody understands and usually end in me getting very angry. Not good, I don't like being angry. Luckily, I have Ryan. Ryan can take my mind off anything. Sometimes, I can't even remember my name. Yes, he's that good. It took me a second to realize that there was a girl standing next to Edward. I hadn't seen this girl before today, at least not in person, but I knew who she was. This was Edward's world. This, was Bella.

''Hi Bella.'', I said. She seems taken aback. Probably because I know her name. Probably should've asked for it. This really doesn't show manners.

_Indeed_, I hear.

_Edward get out of my head! _I hate it when he does that!

_Like I could. Could you please be a bit nicer to Bella? She is the love of my life you know._ Here we go, I feel another argument coming on.

_Your life? Is that even a proper description?_

''Okay, enough of that for one day, I can't believe how you two can keep this up for so long. Just flick that off switch will you, Alex? That will make all of this a lot easier'', Alice said firmly. I hadn't even seen her.

''Alice! You're back too! It's so good to see you again!'', I said, and I hugged her.

Her eyes are a nice golden colour, she had eaten. Strange, Ryan hadn't. I shove the thought out of my mind.

_I really missed you._ I knew exactly who was thinking that thought. I pretended not to hear, but I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

_Focus!_

Jeez, he always goes all psycho on me when Ryan and I have a private moment.

_You were the only thing I could think about. Nearly got us all killed._

That, was not funny. I'd deal with his suicidal mentality later. Right now, I was focussed on his thoughts. I tried to block Edward out, but that was very hard. It's easier when I can look at Ryan. One look at Ryan, and all my troubles go away. I don't know how that works. But I couldn't really look at him. It makes me kind of uncomfortable when he says, or thinks, stuff like this. It's really sweet and everything, but I just don't know what to do with myself. When I look him in the eye, I forget to breathe. When I look at the floor, he'll touch me and I forget to breathe. Either way, I lose.

_God, you're beautiful. I've missed you so much._ I got this urge to touch him. But Edward is still in sight. Damn him!

_Maybe you could try and keep your hormones in check?_ He thought, rather crossly.

_Oh damn you Edward._ And I flicked the off switch.


End file.
